Perfectly Imperfect Love Triangle
by Micah-TheTommo-Tomlinson
Summary: Kurt is cheating on Blaine, Blaine is cheating on Kurt.  Both with Sebastian.
1. Cuddle While Blaine Is Away

**Hey guys! This is a new story I'm writing, where Kurt, Blaine, & Sebastian do their own little cheating. I hope you all like it! I'll try to update as much as I can! :) This first chapter we'll shower us with some Sebkurt fluff. Blaine will be back later, I promise. ;) 3**

* * *

><p>[Kurt: 10:05 AM] Sebby! Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!<p>

[Sebastian: 10:11 AM] Kurt…I'm tired…go back to sleep until noon like a normal person.

[Kurt: 10:12 AM] Only if I can come to your house.

Sebastian smiled at that text from Kurt, but almost immediately got the wrong idea. At first he thought Kurt wanted to have sex with him, and although Sebastian wasn't much of a morning person, it sounded pretty hot. He shook his head- no Kurt wasn't like that. He was in the mood for cuddling anyways, and Kurt being his boyfriend and all…

[Kurt: 10:20 AM] Did you fall asleep again? Oh, and if you're worried about Blaine today…he won't find out. Remember? Last night he flew out of town to California? He said he was going to visit some friends he made while traveling last year.

[Sebastian: 10:21 AM] Sorry babe. Come on over, we can spend the day however you want.

[Kurt: 10:22 AM] Great! Be over in fifteen.

It was all pretty difficult to juggle around and keep a secret love triangle with Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian was with the both of them for different reasons. Kurt was lacking a sweet and loving boyfriend who liked to cuddle and spend the day together, and Blaine was lacking sexual intimacy. He could switch to both, and had grown quite fond of Kurt after high school when they became friends. Sebastian didn't favor one relationship over the other oddly enough. All of his teenage years he thrived for one night stands, then that all quickly changed. Kurt and Blaine managed to stay together for quite some time. All still residing in Ohio and in their mid-thirties, plans changed and so did people.

Kurt didn't even know Sebastian was cheating with Blaine either, and vise versa. Everyone was a bad person in this issue: if it all got screwed up they all had equal blame to share, but it would also ruin the friendships and relationships between each other. The more Sebastian thought about it, the more he felt guilty. Somewhere deep, deep, deep inside of him, he was worried everything would come crashing down.

During all of his deep thought and staring at the wall with drowsy eyes, he hurt a faint knock at the door. He brushed away his worries, put on a big grin, and prepared for a relaxing day with Kurt.

"Come in!" Sebastian called out.

The door opened and Kurt slid inside, looking as handsome as ever in his skinny jeans and plain back t-shirt. In the earlier years Sebastian had given Kurt tips on how to dress, and it actually worked. You couldn't tell if Kurt was gay or not anymore!

"Good morning, handsome." Kurt slid off his converse and climbed into Sebastian's bed reluctantly. The way the sun peeking through the curtains hit Kurt's eyes made Sebastian's heart melt.

"Shh, less talking. You promised me sleep." Sebastian chuckled and gently kissed Kurt before he layed down and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He wore a cheesy grin, normally a sign that he loved the butterflies in his stomach whenever Kurt was near him.

Kurt lay down face towards Sebastian. They both stared into each other's eyes, and suddenly Kurt put a hand on Sebastian's cheek. "You're so cute. Even when you have just woken up too early and turn into Sebastian the Grouch."

They both laughed and cuddled close for five minutes. Sebastian's head was rested underneath Kurt's neck, both arms wrapped around him. He felt like such a teddy bear.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, glancing down only to find Sebastian's eyelids naturally closed. "Asleep? Okay, I'll go to dreamland too. I love you hun." He kissed the top of the other cheater's head and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Kurt didn't know whether it was all right or wrong; he felt like he really did love Sebastian and Blaine at the same time. Blaine was lacking something Sebastian had an abundance of: true love. Blaine was such a lust seeker later.

And that's what got under Kurt's skin so much.


	2. Heated

**Thanks for the reviews my loves. And to answer one of the reviews, the reason they don't just have a threesome is because I don't like writing about sex, and also if you read carefully Kurt doesn't want to have sex. But if you want to read about them having a threesome then go search, sorry. :/ But here you go second chapter!**

* * *

><p>About two hours later, light blue orbs fluttered open to meet sunlight in the window a few feet away.<p>

"Well, well, good afternoon, Mr. Hummel." A voice came from the bathroom door. Sebastian stood with a smile on his face, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Did you have a nice slumber? You actually slept way longer than me. I even had time to shower!"

Kurt rubbed his eyes in a tired manner and let out a small yawn. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "My hair is probably ruined, huh?" He asked softly.

Sebastian smirked and shrugged, "But you look even sexier without it done." He gave a small wink before realizing Kurt was the lovable one. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

It didn't offend Kurt that much. After all, he was used to Blaine getting frisky by now. So Sebastian wasn't bothering him.

"Don't worry about it. I do have to say, you look very handsome shirtless." Kurt smiled and got out of the bed. He walked towards the bathroom and put a single hand on Sebastian's toned abs.

"A-Are you coming onto me, Kurt?" Sebastian was baffled. "Not that a don't mind, just a little surprising-"

Kurt met Sebastian's lips with his own, cutting off whatever he was about to say. After a few seconds, Sebastian had him against the wall and things were getting heated. That's when Sebastian's phone went off and the ringtone "Uptown Girl" chorused through the room. He groaned and pulled away from the fiery chemistry between him and Kurt, then went to go check who in the hell ruined everything.

It was a text from Blaine.

[Blaine 12:34 PM] Hey hun, just wanted to say hi. How's everything in Ohio? Bonding with Kurt at all?

'Yeah, a little too much!' Sebastian thought before shaking his head and quickly typing a reply.

[Sebastian 12:34 PM] Hi. Everything is peachy. Yeah, we're gonna go to the Lima Bean and have a little bro chat.

He put down his phone and spun around to find Kurt with a pouty look.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"I told myself I wouldn't get horny around you." Kurt shook his head and snaked his arms around Sebastian's neck. "But look what's happened."

Now Sebastian felt bad. "It's not all your fault. Can we pretend it never happened and continue with this amazing time we're having?"

"You're right, we do only have one more week till Blaine-"

"Sorry about my phone still going off, let me just go check who it is."

[Blaine 12:40 PM] Cool. Well, sexy, I'm returning home early. Three days and I can have my hands all over you. ;) Love you, bye.

Sebastian bit his lip and closed his eyes, the thought was too much to bear. He gulped and then looked at Kurt.

"Hey, looks like Mr. Anderson is returning early. Three days." Sebastian frowned and then typed back.

[Sebastian 12:41 PM] Okay. I can't wait! ;)

Kurt looked down in the dumps, just as Sebastian half felt. Was he actually falling for Kurt? No he couldn't cheat on both, fall for one, and then let the truth come out. That'd be stupid as hell.

"Well…let's enjoy the time we have." Kurt gave a forced smile.

Sebastian nodded. "How about I get dressed and we'll go out for the day?" He smiled passionately.

Kurt looked like a little kid, grinning and clapping his hands. "Sounds great!"


	3. Reunited, But It Doesn't Feel So Good

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy and on top of that, writers block. But as an apology present, I'm giving you a drama filled, semi-long chapter. Hope y'all like it! :)**

* * *

><p>After they took their equal time getting ready, Sebastian grabbed his car keys from the dining room table and then slipped on a sweatshirt. His hazel eyes glanced over to Kurt in a curious manner. The young man had his arms crossed and his eyes watched Sebastian intently. That's when he realized Kurt didn't have a jacket; the weather outside had taken a slight turn. The March air was crisp and breezy, and quite frankly Sebastian didn't want the poor guy to freeze to death on their little date.<p>

"Kurt, do you need to borrow a jacket? It's cold outside and I don't need you catching a cold." He gave a small smile and went to the hall closet. He turned the door knob and took off the hanger a black jacket before walking back and handing it to Kurt. "Here."

He watched as Kurt smiled and slipped on the warm piece of cotton, then he breathed in the aroma of it. His smile seemed to grow even more, which warmed Sebastian's heart to see it. Despite all of their past fights, he loved it when the boy smiled. Even when they first met at the coffee shop! Good acting classes taught him to hide it…and he had hidden it for years and years.

"Mmm, it smells like heaven. Like…Sebastian Smythe." Kurt laughed and hugged the jacket closer to his body. "Are you ready now?"

Sebastian's cheeks had warmed to a small rose color. Every single compliment showered on him by Kurt was like being in heaven itself. "Of course. Let's go." He said softly, leaving his cellphone on the dining table without realizing it. The young men intertwined hands and paraded out the door; they locked it behind them.

~oOo~

[Blaine 1:34 PM] I need your help.

"I think you're adorable, and I love your company." Sebastian grinned over at Kurt as he pulled open the door to the Lima Bean. "Just thought I'd let you know hun."

His 'boyfriend' blushed and walked inside. "Thank you, and I think the same to you. Well, I don't think so…I know so."

Walking in after him, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the tables. As he was searching the room for any familiar or suspicious faces, a warm hand grabbed his once more.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean… not because of the fact I'm with you. I'm just scared of who might be here and se-"

"My, my! Kurt Hummel?" A squeaky and honestly annoying voice shouted from across the shop. A brunette stood up and rushed over. "It's me! Rachel!"

Kurt squealed in return and threw his arms around the old friend from high school. "Why aren't you in New York? Where's Finn? How are the kids? The marriage?"

_Kids?_

Sebastian mentally face palmed himself. Who would want to have kids with Rachel Berry? She was the utmost annoying creature (and bitchiest) to walk the face of the earth.

"He's in the bathroom right now. We're just paying a small visit to the happiest place on earth! Oh Susan and Ben are doing great. And our marriage, despite the past drama, is doing great."

_Happiest place? Isn't that the motto for Disneyland?_

It took her long enough until she noticed the man next to Kurt Hummel was not the Blaine Anderson from McKinley.

"W-Where's Blaine?" She eyed Sebastian. "Why are you with Sebastian? What happened?"

_Gosh, you can feel the disturbance in the force…'_ Sebastian growled in his mind.

"Ah! My brothers!" Finn yelled and ran towards the small group, throwing his arms around the two boys and not even realizing that Blaine wasn't there.

"Oh, shit. You are not Blaine." He shrieked and stepped away.

"Kurt…I demand to know where Blaine is!" Rachel yelled then gently but firmly slapped on the arm.

Sebastian gulped and pivoted his heel…

By now the whole group was tense and Rachel was shrieking as usual. Making a big deal out of everything, being such a…drama queen.

His left hand grabbed Kurt's wrist, the other firmly on the knob of the front door…

Kurt wasn't speaking at all, one word could ruin everything. And the word would get out to Blaine somehow.

Finn finally spoke, "Kurt, I will tell our parents that something is fishy between you and Blaine. And you know for a fact they'll do something to figure it out…they won't stop either."

The door was pushed open and now the cheating couple were acting as fugitives, racing for the car. They slipped in effortlessly, locked the doors, and relaxed. Both pairs of eyes met before they leaned in and kissed.

~oOo~

[Blaine 2:00 PM] Seb?

[Blaine 2:13 PM] What's going on?

[Blaine 2:20 PM] Rachel just called me.

[Blaine 2:21 PM] Are you…'with' Kurt?

~oOo~

After twenty minutes of making out and no sign of the reuniting family members, Kurt pulled away and buckled his seatbelt. They both clearly didn't know why they kissed so eagerly, just the moment perhaps? Maybe that they outsmarted one of the obstacles in the way of their relationship? Victory?

"Can we continue this at home?" Kurt asked breathless.

Sebastian winked and grinned. "We sure can."

The car finally started and accelerated down the street, not even knowing what would come at them when they got home.

And they didn't even know what was going to come at them that second.

~oOo~

[911] "911, what's your emergency?"

[Unknown] "Help! These two men are in a car crash. A semi came right at them!"

[911] "Please calm down. Are they breathing?"

[Unknown] "I can't tell! They are both unconscious."

[911] "Okay, where at? What's your name?"

[Unknown] "I don't know the street names off the top of my head anymore. I have memory loss. About a block away from Lima Bean, make a left. My name? Just call me S."

[911] "Yes. Help is on the way. Remain calm."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Who do you think "S" is? Leave it in the reviews!<strong>


	4. Spill

**This chapter was done fairly quickly due to the high demand of me needing to update NOW. So, it might not be as good of quality, but I've given you the drama and this huge chapter right here in a simple way. :) Hope you guys like it. Now let's find out who S is, and what Rachel will do to the cheating Sebastian and Kurt. Now, keep in mind Seblaine hasn't happened yet, but when it does the rating will go up. Patience my darlings, patience.**

* * *

><p>"Are you S?" One of the EMTs asked a young woman on the scene. She had tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes, and next to her stood a petite blonde holding her hand.<p>

"Yes, I am. Are they okay?" S asked in a hurry as she watched the other EMTs pull apart the debris from the crash. "Have they been pulled out yet?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Miss, there was a lot of damage. It could take a while, but I assure you that-"

A voice emerged from the crash, "We got them! Boss! Look!" S and the blonde gasped and watched closely as the team grabbed out the two men from the rubble. Both looked limp and lifeless as the gurneys were rolled over to them. After being placed on their gurneys, oxygen masks were attached to their faces, trying to give them the gift of air to roll through their bodies.

"We gotta get going Miss. You can meet us at the hospital if you wish, but we all thank you for calling us as soon as this happened." The EMT placed his hand on her shoulder before walking off to the ambulance just as they were being rolled in.

S and the blonde quickly walked to their car, the only images in their minds were the flashing lights and destruction. Perhaps the worst was feeling that you know the two guys in the crash, but not being able to put your finger on it.

Quickly and careful to avoid the crash's traffic, the car trailed behind the quick ambulance to the nearest hospital.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" S asked her companion.

"I can't be sure, but I sure do hope so."

~oOo~

"Rachel, please explain this whole story one more time." Blaine asked eagerly.

"Okay, they walked into the shop holding hands and kissing-"

Finn interrupted his wife. "Don't exaggerate the story!"

Rachel gasped, "How would you know if I am or not? You were in the bathroom anyways!"

"RACHEL." Blaine screamed through the cellphone, making her ears ring.

"Okay, maybe I did exaggerate on the kissing part," She could hear Blaine groan. "But, anyways, I ran up to Kurt and we talked for like, what, _one minute_ before I realized there wasn't a certain Mr. Anderson beside him! Where are you anyways?"

"California. And you're sure Sebastian was beside him and you're not going insane?" He asked.

"I saw too!" Finn yelled toward the phone.

"I'm positive. Wait- hang on…"

Rachel turned toward the television in the shop, only to see the huge accident on the screen that was just a block away.

_"Their identities haven't been figured out yet, but they are in severe condition at the hospital. We'll have more on this story when we return at 5 PM."_

"F-Finn…" Rachel murmured, her eyes glancing over to her husband. "Blaine I'll call you back. Okay? Love you!"

"No, Rach, you can't jus-"

_Click._

"Is that Sebastian's car? I remember chasing after them, and seeing them hop into one that looked just like that." Finn held back a nervous whimper.

Rachel gulped. "And then…we came back here because we gave up.."

"And now, they could be dead." He gasped and held back tears. "Kurt…oh no!"

"C'mon, we're going to the hospital!"

They rushed out the door and toward their car.

~oOo~

"I'm sorry, only family members are allowed in the room. They're awake I can assure you, but in too much pain to be dealing with anyone they don't know." The secretary at the front desk said, a pittyful look on her face.

S shook her head, before seeing the same lead EMT come out and greet them. "They're with me. Come on ladies, they're awake."

They both built up their courage and walked with the man into room 15.

"Kurt?" The two girls said at the same time, more tears welling up in their eyes.

"Sebastian?" S said with an equally sad look that she gave to Kurt.

"Santana and Brittany." Kurt said weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sebastian began to cry also, wondering why in the world the one girl who dueled with him had practically saved his life.

That's when the doctor came in with a clipboard and a file labeled "X-Rays", he showed all of the photos to show no damage whats so ever.

"Okay, the X-Rays are done. Amazingly, no broken bones for either of you! Both of you suffered from a minor blackout, and a few cuts and bruises. We'll let you guys get cleaned up and we'll let you go." He smiled and left the room.

Sebastian slowly got up, immediately feeling a bit woozy. "Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough." His voice was soft, and despite all of the dirt on him, he hugged both of the women. They hugged him back before moving to Kurt as his rose up from the bed.

"Careful babe." Sebastian had let it slip.

"_Babe?_ Did I miss something over the few years? I thought you were still with Blaine!" Santana's eyes widened.

"How would you know anyways? It's not like you've kept in touch with anybody from McKinley!" Kurt walked over to Sebastian and hugged him tightly.

Brittany budged in, "We've been busy with work."

Santana nodded in agreement and watched the two boys hug. "We have. But this doesn't get you two out of telling Auntie Satan what's going on." She raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine is too frisky, I need some good old fashioned loving. And I found Sebastian! Honestly my life has never been better." Kurt smiled up at his second boyfriend.

The other women nodded and smiled. "We are the masters of secrets," Brittany laughed, "We can keep one that'll probably leak out soon enough."

"Well don't jinx it!" Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "C'mon, let's go home Kurt." They proceeded to walk out the door.

"I do believe you were asked to clean yourselves up before leaving." Santana said as they walked behind the boys with intertwined hands.

They ignored their comment and believed that the cleaning up could be done at home easier than at the hospital. Once out the door, the four of them faced each other and formed into a giant group hug.

"Thanks again." Sebastian smiled.

"And thanks for keeping a secret." Kurt winked.

"We'll keep in touch with you guys. Just not anybody else, 'cause quite frankly all the rest of McKinley irritates the shit out of me." Santana laughed. "Go home and rest. And if you need help with your little secret, here's our house number."

Brittany wrote it on a sticky note and handed it over to Kurt.

"So, you're both still together?" Kurt grinned and was hoping for a yes.

They both held up their hands to show their sparkly rings. "We're actually _engaged._"

~oOo~

[Blaine 6:04 PM] Sebastian I'm coming home tomorrow morning.

[Blaine 6:30 PM] I hope you're happy. I swear if I find out something is going on...

~oOo~

"Engaged!" Kurt squealed and clapped his hands.

Sebastian clapped and smiled gently at the two of them. "Congrats! Do we get to come to the big day?"

"Of course! But don't tell the others…" Santana nodded.

"Deal. Talk to you gals later!" Kurt shouted as the Brittany and Santana walked off.

A red mustang pulled up in front of the hospital, and inside?

An angry Rachel Hudson and Finn Hudson.

"You two! Inside the car! _Now_!" Rachel screamed.

The two boys looked at each other, frankly scared as hell at the eagle who was squawking at them. "We have no choice." Kurt said as he pulled Sebastian toward the car.

Both of them climbed inside and waited for the world of hell that was going to be thrown at them.

"Look, take us to Sebastian's place. It's a long enough drive to explain everything short, sweet, and simple." Kurt's voice was crisp.

Finn started the car, and Sebastian took a deep breath.

Rachel looked back at them with an expectant look. "Start explaining."

Kurt gulped and nodded. "Blaine wants sex. I want love. Lust isn't love now is it Rachel? I _know_ you think the same way I do."

The woman in the passenger seat nodded.

"You don't feel it anymore?" She asked curiously.

"No, but whenever I'm around Sebastian I feel like the only boy in the world." Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and smiled sweetly at him.

Finn put his opinion in, smirking back at Kurt through the rearview mirror. "It doesn't give you the right to cheat on Blaine."

Sebastian bit his lip and held back the urge to tell them all about how Blaine was also cheating. "Just…keep your mouths shut,_ please?_" He asked them instead of blowing the whole secret.

The car pulled in front of the house, quickly allowing them to climb out.

"Okay, we will. See you guys later. Please be careful, you guys could've been dead. I don't even know who saved your lives, but that person is amazing." Rachel smiled at them before their car drove off.


	5. Midnight

"Santana is truly amazing, even if she can be a bitch sometimes," Kurt said as they watched the Hudsons drive off. "Don't you think so Seb?"

Sebastian nodded and took ahold of Kurt's hand, looking down at him with a sweet smile. "I agree, but we should go get cleaned up and rest a bit. My body hurts like hell." He turned around toward the house and started to slowly walk to the front door, semi- dragging Kurt along with him. "And I'm so sorry about what happened. You could've been dead, and that would just kill me by myself."

Kurt gave his shoulders a light shrug, "Blaine can't know about that crash though. He'd jump all over you for almost causing my life to end. I care about your safety, and trust me, Blaine is like the hulk when he's angry. Then again, Rachel and her big mouth probably already told him about it." He gave a small chuckle and stopped restraining the walk to the house. "You still have your keys right? And phone?"

"Keys? In my pocket. I do believe I left my cellphone here, and if I'm wrong it's not a huge deal to buy a new, cheap one." He took the keys out of his pocket, and slowly unlocked the door only to step aside and let Kurt in first. "Beauty before beast." He jokingly said as he motioned inside.

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking inside and taking in the aroma. "I love the smell of your house, it smells like a tropical island." He smiled and sighed happily.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and shot Kurt a weird look. "I'm beginning to think you're physic because that's the name of the air freshener I use in here." He laughed and walked toward the handsome boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Kurt?" He whispered in his ear.

The whisper sent chills down Kurt's spine, and Sebastian could easily feel it. That only made him chuckle and trail hot breath down Kurt's neck.

"Yes?" Kurt replied weakly. He didn't know what Sebastian was about to say, and that made butterflies go crazy in his stomach.

It took a good thirty seconds for Sebastian to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say. And when he did it, his voice was barely audible and quite shaken.

"I love you."

~oOo~

Rachel looked a Finn as he was driving the rental car to their hotel room, only about five miles away from Sebastian's house. She was still thinking about the past three hours of their day, the reunion which wasn't all what she expected it to be, the crash, and the huge secret Kurt was hiding from Blaine. It was making her head spin. She hadn't been in this much deep thought since Finn proposed to her in their senior year of high school.

"Rachel, stop worrying about it. Maybe we should just forget that talk happened, just worry about their health, and you know…if the secret spills out then-"

"Then what, Finn? Say that we knew all along? Say that we kept that secret from Blaine because Sebastian told us to? Not only did Sebastian do that, but Kurt begged us as well." Her voice was edgy, tears forming in her eyes.

Finn sighed and shook his head. "I was going to say if the secret spills out, then we just act like its brand new information."

This still wasn't the answer his wife wanted.

"You know, that's still lying. That would be a train of karma chasing us for a long ass time."

"Not everything is going to go the way you want it to Rachel. You're going to sin at least once in your life, and we all know that you're not all that much of a rule follower and one hundred percent truth anyways."

"How dare you Finn!" Rachel shrieked, followed by a small gasp, and the start of her crying fit. This was their first fight since they got married. And it was over something they weren't exactly apart of, they just knew what was happening.

"I'm going to tell Blaine." She finally said between sobs.

~oOo~

"Y-You love me?" Kurt smiled and turned around to look up at Sebastian. He had happy tears forming in his eyes.

Sebastian didn't hesitate, "Of course." Then suddenly he could hear his phone go off a few feet away on the dining room table. "Ugh, hang on." He walked over to the table to see the abundance of missing calls and texts from Blaine.

This one was a new one.

[Blaine 7:06 PM] My flight leaves at eleven. I got lucky enough to exchange my ticket! I'll be at your house right after I stop at mine, see Kurt, and drop off my bags. About seven in the morning. See you soon.

"Oh…no.." He wanted to scream and cry.

"What's wrong hun?" Kurt asked carefully, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure you're home by three in the morning." He put down his phone and faced the nervous boy beside him.

Kurt was sort of confused, and slightly terrified. "Why?"

"Blaine is coming home."


	6. Let It Out

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head as if trying not to believe what Sebastian had just told him. "Blaine is…what?" He felt the hot tears gather up and try to break free. "No, no, no. This can't be happening."

"Sh, relax. He's not going to find out anything. He says he's coming home because Rachel called him and was all hectic, so he said he wanted to come and check on everything. But this also means he's probably staying and can't trust either of us by ourselves again." Sebastian's words came out quickly, and by the end he was shaking and breathing heavily. "Nobody has proof that we were doing anything."

_Nobody has proof except for Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Rachel!_ Sebastian mentally scolded himself.

"Okay, okay. We both need to get cleaned up, calmed down, we'll watch a couple movies, eat some dinner, enjoy our last bits of cuddling for a while, and then I'll go home at one or so." Kurt sighed and hugged Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian shook his head, "Kurt, you don't have a car. Neither do I, which I just realized." He groaned and let the next level of stress fall upon him. He felt like breaking at any moment now, but he wasn't going to let things get to him. Especially when he was spending his last loving night with Kurt without Blaine watching over them like a hawk. He'd have to switch from cuddling to sex in the matter of nine hours. The more he thought about the stress, the more he wanted to cry.

That's exactly what he did, but they weren't major tears.

"I'll walk. It's only a block away from here." Kurt forced a smile then ran a hand through Sebastian's soft hair, the hand landing on his cheek to brush away a small bit of dirt that mixed with the man's tears. Seeing him this destroyed made his heart shatter. No, he wouldn't cry in front of him. He'd be the strong one, the shoulder to lean on, and the one who fixed everything. Or so he thought.

Sebastian pouted, "Kurt, please don't cry! I hate it when you cry." He said, his amount of tears becoming too much to handle as he broke into a small sob.

"I don't want Blaine to catch us! Sebastian I love you more than anything in the world!" Kurt choked on his words, his head fell on his chest and his arms wrapped around his neck.

This was the answer Sebastian only half wanted to hear. He did love Kurt, and completely had forgotten about Blaine since he left. Hell, he'd only been gone for a day before having to come home because the secret was so close before being let out. Yet again, he hadn't slept with Blaine for a while and-

_'Lust isn't love.'_

"I love you too Kurt! He won't catch us. I promise you, just stop crying. Shh," Sebastian soothingly whispered in Kurt's ear once his sobs came to a soft rest. He sniffled and then placed a soft kiss on his head, a hand gently running through his love's hair. "Calm down. Go take a shower and I'll talk to Blaine and possibly talk him out of coming home. Then I'll get cleaned up and start on dinner, okay?"

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and gave a solemn smile before softly kissing him on the lips. "O-Okay. Tell Blaine I said hi."

"I will. There's towels in the hall closet, and you borrow a pair of pajamas in my dresser." He smiled and picked up his phone then began to dial Blaine's number.

"'Kay. Good luck." Kurt then disappeared down the hall.

Sebastian moved to the couch in his living room, the phone taking what seemed like years to get ahold of Blaine. That's when he heard the voice he'd been dreading to hear for the past hour.

"Hey Seb, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just dropped off Kurt at home. We just went out for coffee and then out to dinner. We bonded a lot-"

"That's what Rachel was hinting at." Blaine interrupted, his voice had gone cold.

Sebastian gulped, "Hinting at what?"

"She said you two were holding hands at the coffee sho-"

"She's lying!" He quickly interrupted. "She's lying…"

There was a moment of dead silence, and then a shaken breath that Sebastian drew in.

"A-Are you sure you want to come home?"

"Yes. I miss my sexy Sebastian! Now that I know there's nothing going on, I can finally spend some time with you that I well deserve." Blaine chuckled.

"O-okay. See you when you come over then…sorry for making you come home early."

"It's fine. I think I should be sorry. You sound tense."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm fine. You didn't do shit." His voice was too crisp, the nastiest voice he'd ever used on Blaine.

Then Sebastian hung up right after his last sentence. Blaine wasn't going to give into staying at California any longer. Him and Kurt blew it completely. At least their secret was safe again! Down the hall he could hear Kurt singing in the shower. It made a smile spread across his face as he threw his cellphone on the couch and walked down the hall toward the bathroom.

His handle opened the door and he quickly stepped inside. Kurt peeked from the shower curtain, a mountain of shampoo on his head. "You can't come in the shower with me!" He winked.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and pondered for a moment. "And why not? It'd save time. It's not like I'm gonna do anything…" He slipped off his shoes.

"You didn't ask." He chuckled and watched Sebastian very slowly undress.

"Okay, fine. May I please get in the shower with you Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, but you are not permitted to touch. I'm almost done anyways." He closed the curtain and continued with his shower.

Sebastian fully undressed and climbed into the shower, telling Kurt all about his little chat with Blaine. Excluding all of the 'sexy Sebastian' parts that Blaine said of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, they did NOT have sex in the shower.<strong>_


	7. Listen to Your Heart

**Let's take a break from drama and add some fluff.**

* * *

><p>While Kurt was outside of the shower drying himself off, Sebastian was still getting the dirt out of his hair. As he put his head under the water to wash the last bit of shampoo out, he heard Kurt ask him a question. He couldn't quite hear, since the pressure of the water was so loud. He stepped out of the water and started to put conditioner in his hair.<p>

"I'm sorry, I was under the water. What did you ask?" Sebastian asked loud enough for him to hear. He began to put some of his axe body wash all over his body and wash off excess dirt.

"I'm just curious, but why didn't you try to have sex with me just now?" He repeated his question, slipping on a pair of the other man's pajama pants.

The question made Sebastian chuckle. He knew that it would come up sooner or later because Kurt was just the curious type of person. "If my boyfriend asks me not to do something and seems pretty serious about it, I'll listen." He let the water run down his body, the sweet smell of the soap filling the bathroom. "Unless it's over something silly like tickling or something along those lines, but sex…if I had sex with you and you didn't want to do it, that could in some ways be considered rape."

He heard Kurt laugh, that kind of laugh that made Sebastian's heart melt. That's the laugh that told him he did something to please the man. It wasn't that sarcastic laugh he normally did, or the one he did out of nervousness, it was that rare one that had sort of a jingle to it.

"Good answer," Kurt pulled a black t-shit over his head. "Better than your normal answers." He teased.

Sebastian shook his head and washed the conditioner out of his head before turning off the water and opening the shower curtain. He was greeted by a towel thrown at his face, then an expectant looking Kurt. He started to dry his hair and body then raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. "I'll wait in the living room for you. Oh, and I'm picking the movies. Can you guess which ones?"

Knowing Kurt so well had its perks. Sebastian stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. "Oh this is such a hard question!" His voice was sarcastic. "The Little Mermaid and the Wizard of Oz."

He knew he got the answer right when Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully, opened the door, and strutted out with his nose in the air. Sebastian chuckled and slipped the shirt over his chest, gave one more ruffle of his hair with the towel, then hung it up on the towel rack.

When he walked out, he was greeted by Kurt leaning against the wall. "Where do you keep your movies?" He laughed.

"Let's go make dinner first. I'm starving, I don't know about you." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"You cook?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Of course I do. I lived in France for crying out loud, I mean you can't go there and not learn about the food they make." He laughed and got out a pack of spaghetti noodles and a jar of meat sauce. "I'm not going to make this from scratch, but does spaghetti sound okay?"

Kurt nodded and sat on the counter, watching as Sebastian started to boil water in a pot. "Why not from scratch?"

"That would take me all day to make. I can make you some from scratch another day. If you want." He walked over and stood in front of the boy sitting on the counter.

"Sounds like a date." Kurt winked and kissed Sebastian softly.

"Good," He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I really do love you. You know that right?" He asked softly, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Kurt spoke. "I do know what. I love you too, sometimes more than Blaine."

"R-Really?" Sebastian was quite taken back by that statement. He thought that Kurt and Blaine were the couple that would last forever and not love anyone else.

Blaine didn't love Sebastian. He loved Sebastian whenever he was horny. The more he thought about that, the more he felt annoyed toward Blaine just as Kurt did. What was happening? Sebastian was normally the one to love having the sex every night, cuddling was something he did when he was tired. Now he was beginning to favor Kurt more than Blaine.

Then again, he hadn't hung out with Blaine for days.

"I listen to my heart," Kurt said, ripping Sebastian from his deep thought. "And my heart is telling me you're the one." He snaked his arms around the standing boy's neck.

Sebastian blushed at the kindness before he lifted Kurt off the counter and set him on the tiled floor. "Get your butt off my counter. I have to cook on there!" He joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed at the pot of water. "Water's done boiling sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will include fluff too. Then we'll probably see Blaine! ;) Rating will actually go up by the ninth chapter or maybe tenth. I know I said I don't like writing about sex, but this kind of needs to be done for this story.<strong>


	8. Dinner War

"Kurt, stop it." Sebastian held back a laugh as Kurt stuck his finger in the jar of meat sauce, then put the finger in his mouth. "I mean it this time!" He said as the boy did it again.

Kurt smirked at Sebastian; the wheels turning in his head were obvious to see as he waited for him to turn around and continue stirring the noodles. His hand wrapped around the jar slowly and quietly before he began to lift it.

Sebastian spun around and glared at him, though Kurt didn't budge and stood there with an innocent look on his face. "Don't you do it." He warned. There was a moment of silence; both boys stared intensely at each other. Once again Kurt's finger dipped into the sauce, but rested there for a second as he wanted to see what Sebastian would do.

"Don't." Sebastian stretched out the word and cautiously stepped toward him.

"Don't do what?" Kurt asked obliviously just to irk the other boy.

"You know what I'm talking about." He laughed.

"Oh? You mean this?" He quickly took his finger out of the jar then flicked the excess sauce right onto Sebastian's nose. At first, Sebastian curled up his nose and glared at Kurt who quickly put the jar on the counter.

And that's when the wild goose chase started.

Kurt screamed and took off down the hall with Sebastian chasing after him. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the sauce off his nose because catching Kurt and making him pay was at the top of his priorities. It was easy to chase the boy, his high pitched screams were easily hear throughout the house and instantly led Sebastian to his room where Kurt was curled up on his bed.

Sebastian jumped onto the bed and pinned down Kurt, their breathing was heavy. Kurt was laughing, not being able to take anything seriously at that moment.

"I'm so going to get revenge for that." Sebastian muttered, putting his face close to Kurt's. He wore a small smile on his face, but surely wasn't laughing.

"I, for one," Kurt laughed. "Thought it was hilarious, but I cannot take you seriously with the sauce on your nose." Then, he lifted his head up as much as his neck would let him, and quickly licked the sauce off. "There, it's off."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, got off of Kurt, and hopped off the bed before going back down the hall and toward the kitchen to finish dinner. He tried to remain serious and kind of mad at Kurt for ignoring his heeded warnings to stay out of his sauce. But he couldn't help but think how sexy it was when Kurt licked the sauce off of his nose.

As he was draining the water out of the pot, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurt doing his best puppy dog face as he batted his eyelashes.

"Who's a Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Kurt teased.

Sebastian shook his head and moved the pot back to the stove. Kurt seemed to stay attached to him, moving with his every step. "I am not a Mr. Grumpy Gills." He said sternly, holding back his laughter.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I used the wrong nickname. Sebastian the Grouch!"

As he poured the sauce into the noodles and began to stir it, he felt kisses on his neck. It sent a small shiver down his spine, it was one of those things that drove Sebastian crazy.

"Okay fine. I forgive you for contaminating my spaghetti sauce twice, and then getting some on my nose." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt grinned and moved away, watching as two bowls were filled with a serving of spaghetti each. "Mmm, smells delicious."

Sebastian's smirk turned into a smile, as he gestured toward the fridge and handed Kurt a fork. "Drinks are in the fridge. Can you take my bowl and a Dr. Pepper out to the living room while I get some blankets and the movies?"

"Sure can." Kurt kissed Sebastian's cheek and began to carry things out to the living room as Sebastian disappeared down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. But this is a fluff chapter, so they can tend to be a bit shorter. As you can probably tell, the schedule for Blaine to come in has changed. Right now I'd give it about one more chapter or two before he does. The next chapter will have Sebkurt fluff again. :) A lot of drama needs to level with the fluff. <strong>


	9. Disney

"This is another thing Blaine hasn't done with me in forever." Kurt said as he saw Sebastian come from the hallway with two blankets, pillows, and the two movies he had asked for.

Sebastian shook his head and handed Kurt a blanket and pillow. "That's a shame, hun. I love doing this whenever it's cold outside or even if I'm just bored." He shrugged and set his pillow and blanket on the couch.

Kurt looked at Sebastian for a couple of seconds with a grin on his face. "R-Really?"

"'Course! When it's cold I make cocoa and just chill in my sweats and watch Disney movies all day. I've got almost every single one." He grabbed the Little Mermaid and walked over to the television to put it in the DVD player.

It was obviously that it shocked Kurt to know that him and Sebastian had so much in common. It took forever for Kurt to get Blaine into Disney movies, let alone get him to stay still during one and keep quiet. The more Sebastian talked, the more Kurt wanted him for his own. He didn't say anything else, just sat down and put the blanket over his lap, beginning to eat his bowl of spaghetti.

Sebastian turned on the television and walked back to the couch, plopping down close to Kurt. The movie previews started up, and he got himself settled in: the fuzzy blanket on his lap and the bowl of food in his hands.

"How's the food?" He asked, looking over at Kurt with a grin.

"Great!" Kurt said with a mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

Sebastian chuckled and slipped his right arm around Kurt's shoulders, automatically pulling him close to his side. Kurt rested his head on the boy's shoulder. Everything at that moment felt right to the two boys.

"This dvd is provided with Disney's Fastplay!" Came from the television.

"Oh my Gaga Sebastian hurry click main menu!" Kurt shouted, pointing at the television frantically.

"Why?" Sebastian laughed.

"Disney's Fast Play will begin momentarily." The voice said again.

"JUST DO IT!" He jumped up and down, his voice squealing 'do it' over and over again.

In a rush, Sebastian pressed main menu just in time. He heard Kurt sigh in relief and sit back down again.

"What was that all about?" Sebastian gave Kurt an odd look.

Kurt relaxed and shook his head. "I hate fast play. It's evil. If you let it go to fast play there's more previews and the movie just starts and doesn't go to main menu." He held back a laugh. "I hate it."

Sebastian just kept staring at Kurt. "I know what fast play is. Dork, you just acted so paranoid about it. Like it was going to kill us all and take us to hell or something."

Kurt finally laughed and then rested back on Sebastian's shoulder. "Just shush your cute little mouth and watch the movie."

~oOo~

About halfway through the movie they both had finished their dinner, both bowls on the table and empty. Now, Sebastian was lying down with Kurt on top of him. Both of them shared one blanket, and Sebastian was about half asleep before he heard Kurt speak.

"You know, the perks of being gay are that I have an amazing gaydar and the ability to tell whose hair color comes from a bottle. And honey, she is no ginger. Where are her freckles too? Yeah, that's bottled right there bitch. Nobody is born with fire engine hair." He said in a confident voice, looking at Sebastian with a smirk.

Sebastian shook his head and laughed. "I agree completely with you babe."

Kurt leaned down and gently kissed his nose, then moved down to plant one on his lips. "I don't want to leave tonight." He whispered against his lips.

Sebastian's cheeks grew pink, and he gave a sad smile at Kurt. "I don't want you to leave either, but you have to." He ran a hand through his hair. "I promise that as soon as Blaine gets comfortable with us hanging out together alone, I will claim you mine for a long ass time. We'll say we're going on like a, mini vacation so we can learn about each other more."

"As good as that sounds," Kurt sighed. "Blaine would never buy that. He's way too smart to actually let us hang out for more than three days alone after Rachel blabbed about everything."

"Not if I can get to him. He can never tell me no. And you should beg him too, he'll really give up then and just let us do whatever we want."

"We'll see." Kurt rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, gently kissing it. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Maybe we can take a little nap until I have to leave. You're already falling asleep on me." Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, we can stay right here too. You don't have to get up."

He didn't hear a reply. So he looked up from laying his head in Sebastian's neck, and glanced at his face. He was already sound asleep, a smile on his face.

Kurt grabbed reached over the top of the couch and grabbed his cellphone. He set an alarm for twelve thirty and then laid back down. "Seb, you look so cute when you sleep." He kissed the sleeping boy's lips gently before resting his head on his chest.

Soon enough, Kurt fell asleep to the steady sound of Sebastian's heartbeat. It made him feel protected with the boy's arms around his waist. The sounds of the Little Mermaid still played in the background, just as Eric and Ariel shared their kiss at the end of the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have to say goodbye to Kurt in the next chapter. Then hello to Blaine! ;)<strong>


	10. Those Painful Last Words

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated! And you guys are lucky! I was almost about to give up on this story, but with it's popularity in two different communities and traffic rates out the sky...I just couldn't abandon this. Especially when Seblaine Sexiness is just about to start. So this is a little shorter, but goodbye to Kurt!**

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a small yawn, lifting his head up to the sounds of his phone ringing off the hook. Of course it was his alarm. It was time to leave Sebastian, the boy that seemed to have taken over his heart. The boy he survived a car crash with and the drama with Rachel, Finn, Santana, and Britt. Well, Santana and Brittney weren't exactly drama, but still. His sapphire eyes gazed down at the sleeping Warbler who still had that smile plastered onto his features. The countertenor reached over and shut off the alarm before he gently shook Sebastian awake. "Hun, get up. It's time for me to go home." He whispered, his eyes almost as tired as his voice sounded.<p>

Those captivating green orbs fluttered open and that cute little groan escaped Sebastian's lips. He shook his head and then tried to sit up. "No." The taller male muttered with a small frown, reaching for the television remote and pressing the small off button. The Little Mermaid's menu screen still blasting before it was silenced. "I don't want you to go." He relaxed back onto the couch and tried to pull Kurt on top of him. "Please just stay with me? I want you, only you. And then Blaine can hog you for a couple of days- if I even last that long."

No, Kurt wasn't going to risk them getting caught by Blaine. Enough people had found out already that were close enough to Blaine. And if Blaine found out it would surely be the end of everything. "Sebby…" He began to speak with a sad tone to his voice. The older male sat up much to Sebastian's despair, getting off the couch and holding out an extended hand. "C'mon. I don't want to either, but we have to."

Sebastian forced himself up as he grasped Kurt's warm, soft hand. When he was standing steady and upright, he wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt ended up pulling himself closer by snaking his arms around the Warbler's neck. It was silent for a little bit as they stared into each other's eyes and savored the loving looks exchanged. It was as if both of them would kill for this to never end- which was partially true.

"I'll miss you," The Warbler whispered, hugging Kurt close before kissing him gently. "Promise we'll text as much as possible?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, only to see the smaller male grin and chuckle a little bit.

Kurt nodded. "Of course. And I'm glad we're safe."

"Me too. I would take you home, but now I don't even have a car. So please, please, please be safe walking? I'd rather you take a bus though." Sebastian muttered.

"It's only a block away. I'll be fine. Now go rest and hope for the best. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too. Oh, and keep the pajamas." He winked playfully before guiding Kurt to the door and opening it slowly. He watched as Kurt walked out with one final wave, causing his heart to break little by little.

As he closed the front door and locked it after Kurt was out of sight, he let out a long breath. He began to pick up the living room, knowing that now he had to get himself ready for a steamy time with Blaine Anderson.

Man oh man, a fix.

* * *

><p><strong>And hello to Blaine.<strong>


	11. It Involves Your Bed

**Welp, here's Blaine you guys. I know, I know. What a long wait for the lust filled male! Instead of bringing the rating up, I'll spare you guys the raunchy details and time skip, okay? Enjoy! The end might be near (chapter 20, maybe?) and Seb will have to make his choice. Blaine or Kurt? Or neither? Which one do you think he'll choose? Leave it in the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian had never been so nervous in his life as the time neared for Blaine to arrive. He sat on his bed and found himself staring at his clock for the longest time before he realized he was being ridiculous. His green eyes would avert themselves outside the window where the sun was rising, causing the sky to turn the most beautiful shades of color. It was temporarily amazing to Sebastian, and it also relaxed him a little bit. He sunk down into his comfortable bed and let a long sigh escape his lips. His eyes slowly began to close and he drifted into a light sleep.<p>

All of the sudden he heard his doorbell ring, causing him to frantically sit up and gasp. He jerked his head and looked around to check if everything was perfect. There was no trace of Kurt being there earlier, the house was spotless, he had cleaned himself up a little bit and sprayed some cologne on him. At least Kurt's fragrance wouldn't be on him either. Sebastian took a deep breath and ran a hand nervously through his hair before he jaunted out of his room and to the front door.

"Blaine," The Warbler said cooly, a grin tugging at his lips. The only thing he would have to explain to the curly haired male was why his car wasn't in the driveway. Now he'd have to think of an excuse for everything. But maybe Blaine could ask his questions after they caught up. "I missed you!" Kurt left the brunette's mind completely now as he spoke.

Blaine returned that same grin before he allowed himself to throw his arms around the taller male. "I missed you too, Seb! How have you been? I know it hasn't been that long since I left but gosh! It feels like it's been forever." He spoke with excitement, burying his face into Sebastian's neck and trailing soft kisses around it.

Jeesh, did every guy know that neck kisses were one of Sebastian's many weaknesses? First Kurt, now Blaine. It drove the male crazy! But he never mentioned that he was complaining about it, was he? "I've been fine, but I'm way better now that you're here. How was your short trip?"

"It drove me crazy without being able to have you by my side. Or touch you. Or…" Blaine leaned up and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, a sly smile coming to his face. You could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. "Kiss you." He whispered against Sebastian's lips, causing those familiar chills to come to the both of them.

Deciding not to ask Blaine any further questions about Kurt or his trip, Sebastian playfully tugged Blaine inside of the house and closed the door. "Well, now that you have me…" He smirked and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, automatically pressing their bodies together. "What are you going to do with me?"

The reply from Blaine was exactly what Sebastian had guessed it would be. But it wasn't exactly a solid reply, he was then tugged into his bedroom by Blaine and the door was closed. As much as Sebastian hated early morning sex, Blaine was being too sexy to deny. "I'm guessing it involves my bed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"And no clothes." Blaine whispered, his hands traveling up Sebastian's shirt. Man oh man, did Sebastian love this feeling. And with Blaine gone, he hadn't had sex for what seemed like ages. He was with Kurt the whole time and they did everything but get close to sex. It was safe to say he needed a well-deserved fix. And that was apparently what a certain Blaine Anderson was about to give him.

In his train of thought, he found himself being slightly pushed down onto the bed. This made him a bit shocked that Blaine would do this. Sebastian Smythe was always the top. Always. "I'll let you slide just this once, Blaine. You know I'm always on top." He winked, only to feel his shirt being tugged by the male on top of him. Somebody was eager!

"Oh shut up, it doesn't hurt to experiment now does it?" Blaine asked before he took off his own shirt, causing Sebastian to practically melt and break down right there. His eyes scanned the toned abs of the light male and he pulled his shirt off, almost getting the same reaction from Blaine.

Things got steamy.

- Time Skip -

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOH. Yupp, Blainers is one horny hobbit! c; Sorry for the let down if you wanted the details...but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!<strong>


	12. You Aren't the Same

"I can honestly say I missed that."

Blaine looked over to Sebastian as he let out numerous panting breaths. They were both a hot mess, lying next to each other and trying to catch their breath. It was safe to say that Sebastian got that fix he was looking for all along. And it felt damn good.

"I can honestly say I missed you." Blaine whispered, turning himself over so he could gently brush his lips against the older male's with a grin. "That was amazing. You are amazing." He added.

Sebastian swallowed hard, his mind finally traveling itself back to Kurt. The one he survived a car crash with. The one he claimed to hate when they were all in high school. The one he tried to blind with a tampered slushy. He didn't even realize that Blaine was getting a bit worried at Sebastian's sudden silence.

"Seb, are you okay? You seem kind of distracted…haunted…" He whispered, running a hand through the male's hair in a reassuring fashion. "I'm here for you if you need to let anything out…" This was so awkward to talk about after having a long time of having sex. It just didn't seem natural to either of them.

The taller male nodded and shook off his haunting thoughts before he forced a smile and planted a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'm fine. I'm going to go get cleaned up, okay? And maybe we can do something today if you don't already have plans with Kurt." He swung his legs over his bed, curling his nose up secretly at his now ruined sheets.

Right as Sebastian began to grab his new set of clothes and walk out the door to his bathroom, he heard Blaine call out in that husky voice once more.

"I'd love to spend the day with you. I don't have plans with Kurt, we're kind of growing a bit distant lately. Plus, I would much rather spend a day with my Sexy Sebastian!" Great, so now this couple was definitely going to break up. Because of this stupid love triangle. Why did Sebastian choose to do this anyways? Man, he should have told Blaine to go to fucking Scandals for sex and told Kurt to go hug his grandma for love. He was beginning to regret all of this.

But he had to put on an act so Blaine didn't suspect anything. Right? Right. "Okay. Well, I'll be out soon then we can go out for some breakfast or-"

"You expect me to wait for you to come out of the shower? C'mon. I'm coming with you." Blaine interrupted, that same seductive smile appearing as he quickly got up and walked towards the door. He wanted more sex? Was that even possible? Even Sebastian couldn't handle anything else- Blaine completely whooped him. He was beat, and a bit too stressed.

"Blaine…" He began with a sympathetic look. "I'm too tired. No more sex, okay?" He rested a gentle hand on the shorter male's shoulder and frowned. What he wasn't expecting, was Blaine's immediate reaction.

"What the hell, Sebastian?" He snapped, smacking his hand off of his shoulder like it was so repulsive. "I thought you could supply me with all the sex I needed! Huh! I thought that was what this affair was about. Kurt couldn't give me what I needed, and I thought I could turn to the biggest man whore of them all! You! But no I couldn't-"

Sebastian was horrified. Sure, he'd heard himself being called those names behind his back- but nothing was quite like this. A disgusted look crossed his face and he glared. "You know what Blaine?" He took a step back. "I stopped being a man whore such a long time ago! You have the nerve to call me a man whore when you're cheating on your boyfriend? With me? Why can't you just break up with the poor kid and save him the world of hurt you're already causing?" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

He felt so bad for Kurt Hummel, but it wasn't like Blaine was the only one hurting Kurt. And Kurt wasn't the only one hurting Blaine. They were all hurting each other and it was getting way out of hand. But Sebastian wouldn't let things slip out of his grasp- not right now.

"Get out of my house. I can't even look at you anymore, Blaine. You're not the guy everybody used to know and love." Sebastian said coldly, taking one glance at Blaine who was still naked before walking a few steps out of his room. "And put some fucking clothes on."

As he rounded the corner, he could hear Blaine yell back, "You're not the guy everybody used to know anymore either! So I wouldn't be one to talk."

There were a few moments of silence before Sebastian came running back into his room.

"I know. I've changed for the better, unlike some people. And if you don't get out of my house in less than one minute I'm calling the cops and Kurt." He eyed the shorter male as he scrambled to put on his clothes, ran towards the front door, opened it and walked out with a slam without another passing glance.

Sebastian sighed and locked his front door, turned off his cellphone so Blaine couldn't call back, then went into the bathroom. Man, a nice, long hot shower without a horny male trying to convince him for more sex was going to do him some good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yupp. Some anger and drama for you all! Do you think Blaine is going to go tell Kurt? Or will this fight be made up and the secret will still be kept? But it's safe to say they can both bring the heat! Oh, and honest opinion. Who's side would you be on in this fight: Sebastian or Blaine? Who's relationship do you favor more in this story: Sebastian and Kurt (the love), or Sebastian and Blaine (the lust)? Sorry for all the questions, but I need opinions!<strong>


	13. Your Shoulder to Cry On

**Sorry for not updating! Here you guys go~ A little two-three chapter break from the boys. Let's see who Sebastian turns to after almost letting go. Watch your emotions!**

* * *

><p>After taking a long shower, Sebastian was now sitting in his living room. He hadn't turned on his phone yet at all in fear that Blaine would call or even Kurt. As much as he wanted to hear Kurt's voice right now…<p>

What if Blaine spilled the secret?

What if Kurt spilled the secret?

He tiringly rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall which read that it was exactly noon. Suddenly, as he glanced at the blanket him and Kurt cuddled in before he left, he felt hot tears rise to his eyes. "I screwed up," The male whispered before letting the tears run down his face. It was only thirty seconds before he found himself bawling on the couch. Good thing the house was empty, his yells and sobs could be heard from the other end. Soon the tears transferred into anger, causing him to punch one of the soft couch cushions. This was horrible. He was home alone and having a mental breakdown. Where was somebody when he needed them? The Warbler stood up from the couch and stormed to his bathroom.

His appearance.

His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were stained with tears. He was pale and his hair was a mess. He was a mess. This needed to stop. His eyes found a drawer near him, which he opened up and pulled out a sharp razor blade. For a moment, he overlooked everything as he brought the sharp object closer to his delicate skin on his neck.

Was this all so unforgivable and horrible he needed to take his life? Yes. At least, that's what came to Sebastian's mind as he began to press the razor to his skin. Right as he was about to slide the knife across, he stopped and looked at himself. What was he turning into? He needed help. He needed to stop. Suddenly, he threw the weapon at his mirror.

"Fuck everything!" Sebastian screamed, wiping his tears, grabbing his cellphone and house keys. He needed a walk or something. His car was still totaled from the accident.

As he slipped on his shoes, he couldn't help but mentally curse at himself. Where was he even going to go at a time like this? Going near Kurt or Blaine would be extremely dangerous and awkward. At this moment, he felt like he had no friends. Nobody to turn to. He turned on his phone before he walked out and locked his front door to begin his walk.

It was thirty seconds until his phone began to ring off the hook. His eyes glanced at the contact. Unknown number? He got an itch that it was Blaine or Kurt, so he ignored the call. No, he wasn't going to risk anything. He needed a break from the both of them to talk to somebody. Not another guy, not…

Santana and Brittany!

Sebastian quickly dialed the number that was written on the sticky note from earlier. He silently prayed somebody would answer. He just needed help! Here he was wandering down the streets of Lima after almost destroying himself. The ringing continuously happened, and it made his stomach churn. What if Auntie Satan gave him a fake number?

"Hello?" A soft voice asked.

"S-Santana?" He asked, feeling the tears come on again.

The girl sounded confused, but she cleared her throat anyways. "Yes, this is Miss Lopez. Who may I ask is calling? Are you one of my clients?" Santana questioned. Why was her voice so calming right now?

"It's me, Sebastian," He finally let the tears out. "I need help. C-Can I come over? I only feel like I can turn to y-you and Brittany." He stuttered in between sobs.

Santana sounded devastated. "Oh no, honey. What happened? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up? Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you? Who's ass do I have to kick?" The questions came one after another. "Was it Porcelain who hurt you? I swear, if he did anything to you. Don't get me wrong I know I hated you before but you, you have something about you that I like. And I don't like hearing you broken like this."

Sebastian felt a rush of relief. She cared about him, he finally had a girl who cared about him. Maybe he could bond with the girl? "I'm…let me just walk over. I'll-I'll explain everything." He gulped hard and sniffled. He felt like crap.

"Okay. Let me tell you my address," She carefully told him the address, and thankfully even in the dreadful state Sebastian was in, he understood everything. He actually listened. "Hurry, you're making me anxious. I only want to help. See you soon?"

"Soon," He replied. "Thank you Santana,"

"Of course. Oh, and call me San. You deserve it," It was obvious by her tone of voice she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

Sebastian's lips tugged into a small smile. "Call me Seb." He spoke gently before he hung up the phone and began to walk to the girl's house. Hopefully this would help him a little bit. Now somebody would finally know that not only was Kurt cheating on Blaine, but Blaine was cheating with Kurt.

He could get things off his chest finally. And it was with somebody he could relate to. A girl that wouldn't kick his ass once he explained everything. She was sweet and kind to him, the one person he could now turn to in troubled times like this.

Santana Lopez was now his best friend and shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, I know. Emotional. Well, get ready to bring out the tissue box! It's going to get worse. Gotta make this interesting so they story lasts longer. That's what y'all want, right? :3 Well, Love you guys! Thanks for the reviews. You guys keep me motivated.<strong>


End file.
